Igno (DS)
Ignosaurus, a.k.a. Igno, is a legendary vivosaur that was first seen in Fossil Fighters when you used it's power to defeat Bullwort and his Frigisaurus, a.k.a. Frigi (another legendary vivosaur). In the first game, Igno resembles a firey Alectro, but he more closely resembles a T-Rex in Fossil Fighters: Champions. All of Igno's attacks are fire based. Igno has really bad support effects, so it's best to leave him in the AZ while vivosaurs with good support effects are in the SZ. Example: Tro Owners: Bryson Summary Fossil Fighters Igno is a fiery T-rex that is found at Mount Lavaflow and is a T-rex that was in a volcano so long that he absorbed all of the heat. Igno is the biggest rival of fellow legendary vivosaur Frigi. Rex and The Hero go to Mt. Lavaflow and find a cave where there is a valve that drains all of the lava so that you are able to find the fossil rock that contains Igno. However, Bullwort made it uncleanable. Later you go to town to tell the bad news, but Duna blasts it with a laser and makes it breakable again (she tells you she is repaying you for saving her). Then confront Bullwort and fight him again. After you win, Igno disappears because it defeated his only reason for being, Frigi. However, you can obtain it again by battling Saurhead at the fossil stadium common room after you finish the main storyline. Fossil Fighters: Champions In Fossil Fighters Champions, Igno is a fiery T-Rex that can be obtained by going to Multiplayer, choosing Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection, and then selecting Bonus Data. The Igno dino medal should automatically appear on the Fossil Lawn. He starts at rank 1. Status Fossil Fighters Vivosaur #106 Species: Tyrannosaurus (Resembles a "lava-form" T-rex) Element: Legendary Proper Name: Ignosaurus Size: Large Class: Attack Diet: Carnivore Length: 49 ft. Likes: Scorching Flames How to Obtain: Battle Saurhead's 3 teams of rank 12 vivosaurs (after completing the game). Note: You'll get Igno temporarily when you battle Bullwort (in the Awoken from the Fires mission). However, you won't be able to keep him. After defeating Frigi and completing the mission, Igno is removed from your list of vivosaurs. But if your friends send you the fossil parts of powerful vivosaurs that are not usually obtained until later in the game via Fossil Cannon, then you can beat Bullwort the first time without having to obtain Igno. Description: Legendary dinosaur and rival of Frigisaurus, Igno leaves a trail of scorched victims wherever it goes! Fossil Museum Excerpt: Revived from a fossil buried so long in the heart of a volcano that it absorbed all the heat. Fossil Fighters: Champions Vivosaur # 164 Species: Tyrannosaurus (somewhat resembles t-rex in the game) Element:Legendary Stats and Skills (at rank 20) * Stats ** LP: 550 ** Attack: 99 ** Defense: 23 ** Accuracy: 30 ** Evasion: 10 * Skills ** Burning Bite - (132 Attack/200FP) ** Volcanic Combo - (176 Attack/220FP) ** Inferno Breath - (234 Attack/500FP) Scare. Success Rate: 100% ** Roaring Fire - (100FP) Greatly Raise Attack Support Effects (Applied to own AZ): All stats down 50% Abilities * Solo Power Trivia * Although it's implied that Igno is a Tyrannosaurus, its design is actually a 'fiery' Alectro. * With 99 Attack power, Igno is the Strongest Vivosaur. It shares this trait with T-Rex, Frigi, Dynal in his vivosaur form, and Guhvorn. Alongside Frigi and Guhvorn, this makes Igno the Strongest Legendary-type vivosaur. This also makes it the strongest Attack class vivosaur, alongside T-Rex, Dynal, and Guhvorn. * Igno, along with Tryma and Andarch, are the 3 carnivourus vivosaurs with Parting Blow. * Igno gives the harshest handicap of all Attack class vivosaurs, dropping all AZ stats by 50% (these support effects are shared with Frigi), which is even more harsh than T-Rex's 30%. ** This is surpassed only by Zongazonga in Fossil Fighters: Champions, who gives an enormous 77% deduction in all stats while in the SZ. * Although the Digadig Chieftain said that Igno is stronger than Frigi, Frigi is stronger, with Frigi 779 in total stats, and Igno 753. Maybe because of Frigi is like ice while Igno is like fire. Fire is always beating ice. * It appears in Fossil Fighters: Champions by going to multiplayer, selecting wifi play, and then selecting bonus data. * In Fossil Fighters Champions its design is different from Fossil Fighter and looks most like a flaming T-Rex than a fiery Alectro. *Igno has reduced defense in FFC, and all his skills cost more fp but do more damage. He also has the solo power ability, whereas in the first game he did not possess an ability. *Igno looks very different between Fossil fighters and Fossil fighters Champions; it went through a serious re-vamp from a recolored Alectro to a Lava Rock based T-Rex, then making true that Igno's head fossil was indeed a T-Rex's. *igno is the pun word of igneous. Category:Vivosaurs Category:Mt. Lavaflow Category:Legendary Category:Tyrannosaurids Category:Large Carnivore Category:Characters Category:Downloadable Content Category:Unlockable Content